Talk:The Magician's Code - Part Two/@comment-190.232.129.172-20120505040824
READ THIS PLEASE! For me this is the way is going to be: Ted realizes that after all he go throught with Robin during Lily's labor, he needs to recover his friend. He talks about that with Marshall, Lily and Barney. They agree that he has to fix the issue between them, and go after her (the one that go away for me is Robin, watch the las 6 minutes of Good crazy and you'll knw of what im talking about) . After a long conversation, they make up and become friends again.(Im sorry that this storyline is poor, but honestly all my attention is focus on Barney's bride) Meanwhile, Barney and Quinn are about to take a trip to somewhere(thats not important) but the airport security stops them because of the metal object that barney has. After perfomring a magic trick that reveals that he metal object is an engagement ring, he proposes to Quinn. Saddly for Barney, she declines because she doesn't want to quit her job as a stripper and breaks up with Barney. After Lily and Marshall's son is born, as we can see in the promotional photos, Robin becomes obssesed with him taking pictures and being around everywhere he goes(the baby). Marshall and Lily feel unconfortable about it and ask Robin why she's acting like that. Robin reveals that ever since their friends got a baby she feels lonely and sad because she will never feel the happiness the feel because she is unable to have kids. A drepessed Robin enters to Ted's old room to calm her feelings down, but much to her surprise she finds Barney lying on the bed wearing normal clothes (this pictures is on the internet, if you are surprisingly reading all this, look for it). Robin asks why is he not wearing a suit and Barney answers, as we know, that he wears suits as a sign of celebration, revealing that he broked up with Quinn explaining to Robin, while holding the ring, what happenned. Barney notices that Robin had been cryin and asks her why. She reveals to Barney that she cant have children and that she has the feeling that she would end up alone her whole life. That revelation stunts Barney, and moved by Robin declarations, he realizes thats hes in love with her. The he says that she will never be alone, because she will always have him by her side. He proposes. On Barney's wedding day, Lily says o Ted that the bride want to see him. While going to the bride's room he bumps into Marshall and talk about Barney's unexpected wedding and says something about destiny or love while showing the scene of Barneys proposal to Robin, saying YES. Ted arrives to the bride's room, and says "I heard that the bride needed me", the bride turns around and we can see what all of us expected. The bride is reveal to be NORA. No just kidding, is Robin. If you read this, please write your opinions below and thank you for your time PS: English is not my first language, so if i made any mistake, forgive me